


Eyes of A beast

by ChangedUsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Growing, F/M, I dont care what the timeline is, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Scott first full moon as a True Alpha has some differences than other ones.





	

He knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted. He knew where it was. And he was going to get it.

Allison was studying when she heard the two distinct knocks on her window. As she popped up she wondered to herself it was Isaac, but when she unlatched the window, she was surprised to see Scott crouching down on her windowsill. Her gasp of surprise made Scott's hair stand on end."Scott, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She blurted. She sat them down on the side of her bed to see that Scott was breathing heavily as he replied "No." "Oh, then why are you here?" Allison intrigued."No, something is wrong, Something is wrong with me."Allison looked worried. "Are you okay? What do you need?" "You." Scott replied as he stood up, towering above her. "What do you mean?" Allison whimpered as he grabbed her by her shoulders. She watched in terror as his piercing red eyes seemed to stare through her as he removed his clothing, Then, with one hand tore off hers. His 14 inch cock that had always frightened her was glistening in the moonlight. "Scott please, Stop this." She begged. He pushed her down to her knees in front of his massive meat machete. 

She knew what she had to do. She grabbed his cock by the shaft. She pumped it several times, hearing him groan. She licked the large tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip. Allison then put Scott's tip in her mouth. She sucked and slurped. Taking down a few inches, then a few more, then some more until she had 10 inches down her throat. She sucked some more until she had all 14 inches of his lengthy large pole after some frightening growls. She slurped his cock, putting her nose against his pubic hair. She heard him panting and grunting. He started slamming into her mouth and down her throat with tremendous force. Scott started grunting and growling louder and louder, fucking her throat with his huge cock until he roared Allison's name. His cock started shooting spurt after spurt, shot after shot, not slowing down or stopping for 2 and a half minutes. He kept cumming, each time shouting in pleasure. After 30 more seconds he finally ceased, sighing in bliss. "You got what you wanted. Please let me go." Allison pleaded. "Oh no, that was just the warm up. Now it's time for the main event." Scott bellowed as he lifted Allison onto her bed. He grabbed her hips and climbed on top of her. He grabbed the tip of his massive member and put it in Allison's pussy, sighing in pleasure. 

He slowly pushed into her. Because of Scott's rock hard erection, Allison could feel every vein on his thick cock that was now being slammed into her she could have sworn she felt it pulsating. She had came instantly as she always had with his lengthy member, but was about to again. She cried out in ecstasy and terror as he forced his penis deeper and deeper into her. He pushed his dick into her quickly, ramming her tight pussy with an over sized cock. He lost all rhythm and sped up as he fucked her. He started growling as he pushed deeper and deeper into her pussy until he again roared her name. He came even more this time. Cumming load upon load into her, shooting spurt upon spurt into her. He stopped shouting and cumming after about 4 minutes and then slowly pulled his cock out of her drenched vagina. He pulled some of it out and some more and even more and more. Scott had a look of confusion on his face as he realized his former envious 14 inches of a cock had grown to an unimaginable 19 and a half inches. Scott looked shocked as he remembered hearing Deacon explain that True Alphas get even more physical attributes than that of a normal werewolf. He stood there slowly moving his hand up and down his unreal cock until he looked over and remembered he had the perfect way to test out his brand new member. 

He grabbed the relenting Allison and placed her one her knees. She looked up in horror. She could barley take his 14 inch penis all the way, even with her cock sucking skills which were of the highest caliber, so this was unthinkable. He flashed his piercing crimson eyes down at her, which seemed to encourage her enough. She grabbed the enormous shaft, moving it back and forth. She put the now gigantic tip in her mouth and pushed it down. Scott growled in pleasure pushing her head forward. She licked and sucked the tip taking in a few more inches. Then a couple more. Then she had 13 inches down her throat with even more being pushed. Allison pleaded with his member still in her mouth up to him. She begged. But he kept pushing. A few more inches. She sucked and slurped his unparalleled penis so hard. She stroked it and rubbed it, listening to him groan in ecstasy. She forced more down when he popped out his claws. Allison kept pushing until her nose was again against his pubic hair. Her throat was filled with his giant cock. Finally, Scott Roared and he started to cum. He shot spurt and load down her throat until she couldn't breathe. After 5 minutes he finally stopped. Allison was so tired she couldn't move. Scott stood up put on his clothes and climbed out her window.


End file.
